Taken Over
by TheAmaxingDanna
Summary: The earth has been taken over by the souls. The team is in constantly hiding, and when Reid is taken away everything seems to change. Reid is taken over by one of the souls, but Reid is fighting back... Will he make it? Or will he become just another host...
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

Disclaim: I do not own Criminal Minds or The Host, all rights are to Stephanie Meyer and CBS!

All the mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Reid**

**A Hotel in Las Vegas**

**12:14 PM**

Reid held the flash light and his gun up, it was very dark... and he knew _they_were after him and the team.

Himself and the team had all manage to escape, when _they_had come to the world.

But not without any losses.

Hotch didn´t know were Jack and Jessica were. He was sick of worry, but didn´t show it very much.

JJ had no idea were Will and her family was, but Henry was with her. She always had Henry near her, and didn´t let him of her sight

Morgan didn´t know if anyone from his family was alive anymore. And he held a picture in his pocket of his family that could be a reminder of them.

Garcia sobbed over the loss of Kevin, who she knew had been taken. She tried to light up a bit... But even for her it was hard to.

Emily who was only on vacation to see the team from England, knew she had lost her mother, then again she never really was close to her mother.

Rossi had no one to be concerned of, but he still wondered a little about his family. But his worry was mostly with the team.

Alex was worried about her husband, and feared the worst. She always hoped to see him again, but she knew the chances were very small for seeing her husband again.

Reid himself was out of concern for his mother and Maeve, now and then he also thought of his father. Maeve and him had never the chance to say goodbye, and now when it was too late... He couldn´t stop thinking of her.

The team had lost almost everyone and everything. They had broken down.

_They_ had taken everyone, _they_had destroyed everything... and who were _they_?

They are the _souls_.

Reid didn´t know much about them, but from what he knew, they were heartless and evil. They would capture humans and take their bodies with them... And then put a new soul inside of that human body. It was so awful; Reid hated to even think of it.

He also knew that when a soul took over a body, the eyes of the body turned light blue. That was the only way you could tell the difference...

The Souls came one year and seven months ago. They slowly started to take humans away all over the world; they landed first in Europe, moved Africa and kept going. When they reached US everyone that could went into hiding.

But the FBI, NSA and CIA stood together. They tried to stop the souls from invading. But it only lasted maybe two months. Then the chaos came to the team, luckily they were all together, so they managed to escape together.

Now they were staying at some kind of abandoned hotel in Las Vegas. It was not that safe, but here they could hide. At least for now.

Reid and Morgan were going around and making sure no Seekers was there.

Ever since last month when the Seekers got their eyes on the team, the Seekers had been haunting them. So they only stayed a place in a few days.

Reid turned as he heard someone coming. He pointed his gun up. Even though the team had lost a lot, they still had their guns.

But it was no Seeker to see anywhere.

Then a sound from just behind him, Reid turned fast and pointed his gun up.

"Hey it´s just me Reid!" Morgan said and waved his arms to show he didn´t have his gun.

"Oh, sorry" Reid said quietly and took his gun away,

"No, no my bad" Morgan said. "So have you seen anything here kid?"

"No, there is no one here" Reid said, there was a silence. But then.. A scream came from outside the hotel.

Both Morgan and Reid turned to were the scream came from... outside the hotel.

"What was that!?" Morgan asked confused and looked at Reid.

As fast as they could, without making a sound, they walk to the closest window.

Outside they saw what all humans feared would happen to them.

A younger boy maybe 6, a teenager girl and an older woman probably in her 50 was taken by five Seekers.

Reid looked closely at the Seekers, when he recognized one... Oh no, it just couldn´t be...

One of the Seekers who was there, it was...

Reid turned his head away, it was too much. But then another problem came.

How was he suppose to tell JJ? All she feared was this, and now this had happened..

But for now he had to worry about getting back to the team, and tell them that the Seekers were there.

They had to get out of here, and that was.

Reid looked at Morgan who thought the same.

They really had to get out of there.

"Come on kid, let´s go back." Morgan said and started to turn.

"What about- you know. What we saw?" Reid muttered.

But instead of replying, Morgan just turned away and started walking back.

Reid followed, the big Hotel was quiet, and normally there would have been hundreds of humans around having fun... But now...

It made it even worse to think about, as they walked in silence.

Reid´s mind was going over what to say to JJ. Neither him nor Morgan wanted to face JJ, but reality was: They had to.

It felt like an eternity for Reid, but they finally made it to the room, room 038. They had chosen a room closest to the entrance, so if any Seekers came they could be able to run.

Reid just looked at the door, on the other side JJ were. Probably just sitting there with Henry, being just a little happy. And now he had to ruin that happiness.

"I'll tell her okay, you don't have to tell her about..." Morgan interrupted in Reid´s thoughts.

"No, I it´s okay I´ll do it." Reid said with little to no emotion. He couldn't imagine the pain JJ was gonna feel. And what about Henry, he just lost a...

"Let´s go inside." Morgan said and opened the door slowly.

"Spencer, Morgan!" Henry said happily as he saw Reid and Morgan walking in. In the moment JJ was holding him, as she sat in a chair.

This hotel room had a bathroom with a toilet and bathtub, a balcony there were glass so you could see out there, three bedrooms with double beds, kitchen with little to nothing in and a living room with a table, chairs and a sofa.

"Hey there..." was about all Reid could say at the current moment. He felt so guilty leaving Henry out of this.

The team, who was sitting around the table too, knew that if Reid was speechless it was a sign of some very bad news.

Everyone's attention turned to Reid just waiting for the news.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other, they knew what they had to do right now.

"Hey, Henry, let´s go just in the other room and see if there is any food alright?." Morgan said to Henry in a playful voice, hoping that it would draw Henry´s attention to go outside.

"Okay, what about mommy?" Henry looked from Morgan to JJ.

"I´ll be fine, you just go" JJ said and gave Henry a hug before letting him go with Morgan.

Just as Morgan and Henry walked out JJ turned to Reid.

"So what did you guys see out there?" She asked Reid looking concerned at him.

Reid took a deep breath, it was gonna be hard on her.

"We saw some Seekers out there, but they weren´t after us." Reid started slowly. He knew that JJ would sense there was more to it.

"But that´s not all you two saw was it? You wouldn´t have been taking Henry out for that." JJ said with a concerned but also confused voice.

"No...um... could you and I talk in private for a moment?" Reid asked very quietly.

But JJ reacted very quickly and stood up.

"What is it? Why can´t the others listen?" She demanded to know.

"Please...Let´s just go outside on the balcony." Reid said to JJ in a very quiet yet demanding way.

"Okay" JJ just said walking outside on the balcony.

Reid followed her. And just as he closed the glass door he took a deep breath.

* * *

**Garcia**

**A Hotel in Las Vegas, room 038.**

**12:50 PM**

Garcia saw as Reid led JJ outside. JJ slowly sitting down on a chair on the balcony... Reid had this sad look on his face when he started talking.

What was so bad that JJ were the only one to know?

"What do you guys think this is about?" Garcia asked and looked very concerned around.

"It might just not be something bad... "Emily answered, but she knew the odds for that one.

"They must have been having some reason, but what could possibly be this bad?" Garcia asked, but no one answered.

Simply no one wanted to answer, the truth was, they all didn´t wanna know.

"For now we can all only guess" Rossi said honestly. "Let´s just hope for the best now, for JJ´s sake."

Garcia knew JJ was brave and so did the others, but for Reid to take her outside? This had to be really bad news and only for her. Garcia felt guilty just sitting there not being able to be with JJ right now.

But then when she thought about maybe JJ needed some alone time.

JJ was always looking after Henry, all day and night. And she had no idea of where Will and her family were and that took hard on JJ. She always tried to stay calm, but Garcia had seen JJ cry now and then so maybe...

Suddenly taking Garcia out of her thoughts, she heard a crying scream.

Everyone turned to see JJ cry out and Reid trying to calm her down.

What the heck was going on? Garcia stood up and so did the others. They all shared a concerned look, as they saw JJ sob into tears.

"GO AWAY!" JJ yelled at Reid as he tried to touch her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Reid slowly stood up looking at her a last time before inside with the team. As soon as he closed the door behind him in Garcia bombed him with questions.

"What just happened? How is JJ? Is she alright-" Reid raised a hand to show Garcia she had to slow down.

Reid took a deep breath, walked past the team and sat down at the table.

"So tell what just happened?!" Garcia asked impatiently and confused.

The others nodded in agree. What the heck just happened?

In one moment JJ seemed fine, in the next she was devastated, crying out loud.

Garcia looked at Reid as he just sat there, waiting to get an answer.

Reid started slowly, he sounded very sad.

"I´m so sorry to tell you guys this... but Will has been taken. He is a Seeker now."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, so I hope you liked the first Chapter.**

**This is the Host that has been turned into Criminal Minds version. So the story of Melanie Stryder is turned into Spencer Reid. And so as some of you might see... Maeve is there! Yay! If you don´t like then don´t just turn down the story, because now she isn´t dead anymore she is alive! And I think I´ll make her my new Jared.**

**Also I would wanna say that my first language is Danish and secondly English. So... Please be gentle with me ^^**

**Oh I almost forgot, if you have any ideas at all you just sent it to me!**

**Please R&R and I will see ya soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Disclaim: I do not own Criminal Minds or The Host; all rights are to Stephanie Meyer and CBS!

All the mistakes are my own.

**A/N: Sorry I´m late! My school has kept me bust ^^! But now here we go!**

**JJ**

**A Hotel in Las Vegas**

**01:07 AM**

"GO AWAY" JJ yelled at Reid, she didn´t want him with her anymore.

But just as that, she felt a hand on her back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" JJ cried out, and really hoped it had worked.

It seemed to do, because in the next second Reid was gone. But just as she realised that, she realised what he had said to her.

"_JJ, I´m so sorry to tell you this but… Will, he has been taken" _

JJ couldn´t handle that, deep down she knew that it could have happened. She just didn´t want it to happen…

What about Henry? He was without a father. Henry was so young; even she had been 14, when she lost her father. But Henry was just so young.

Could he even understand that Will would never come back again?

What was she gonna go?! She couldn´t take care of Henry alone.

Will had done so much for her and Henry. And now there was no one to anything.

She was all alone in the whole world, she had no one. No one…

In a moment everyone else and everything else didn´t seem to care… Only Will.

She knew that the moment she stepped in again, that everyone would try to cheer her up. Try to understand. But they couldn´t possible understand.

JJ´s whole world was going under. Everything she had feared this time had happened.

She just sat there and cried out.

Because that was only thing right now that made any sense to do.

JJ slowly turned her head towards the team, they all stood there, while talking with Reid. He had sat down on a chair.

She guessed they talked about her. About what had happened.

Suddenly JJ realised there was nothing to do.

No matter how much she cried or screamed, she would never get Will back.

Also she had Henry…

There was still no point to just sit here and cry, there was no need to do that, Henry needed her to be strong.

JJ stood up, just when she saw something outside. She turned to look outside the balcony.

She really hoped she wasn´t seen what she thought.

But she did.

There they were, and he was there…

The Seekers, they had probably heard her scream at Reid.

Suddenly JJ forgot everything about Will and what had happened, as she ran into the team.

"JJ" Garcia spoke as the first. "Are you okay? I mean what just –"

"Seekers!" JJ exclaimed. "They are here, they are after us!"

**Emily**

**01:19 AM**

**A Hotel in Las Vegas**

Emily didn´t know what to say.

Will was… a Seeker? She couldn´t rap her mind her around that one.

"Are you sure he is a… um… Seeker" Emily asked while looking at Reid.

"Yes, I really wish weren´t right…" Reid answered and looked down.

"Are you alright? You look kind of sick" Alex asked Reid.

Emily looked very concerned at Reid, he did actually look sick. Not kind of sick, but really sick.

"I- I just need some air." Reid quickly declared and walked out into the hallway.

Emily and the others looked concerned after him. Was that really all he needed?

"Do you think they are gonna be alright? I mean both JJ and Reid" Garcia asked looking concerned around at the others.

"May, may not" Rossi answered as the first. "That depends; maybe they will be just fine."

"We have all seen worse… But what if they just have had enough?" Garcia asked not letting go until she had a real answer.

There was a silence over them.

Emily didn´t know what to say. She wanted to say that everything was gonna be alright. But if she said that, was is then to calm Garcia or herself down.

She looked at the door to the hallway; she wondered how Reid was doing?

Ever since he came clean with Maeve, Emily knew he was feeling a bit better.

She still remembered when Reid told them about Maeve…

Maeve was the first person that Reid had ever told the team that he loved.

Emily looked down, now when this had happened to Will. It could have happened to everyone they knew.

It hurt so much to think of, that everyone she ever knew could be long gone.

And all she could do was to hope.

"I´m not that sure, but I think they are gonna be alright. But we all have to stay strong for them" Hotch declared and looked around on the lost team members.

It had been a time since he had said anything at all…

Emily figured he was concerned about Jessica and Jack; after all it was very understandable.

Emily herself was very concerned about her own team in Interpol, she didn´t have any kind of contact with them wince she left for vacation.

Everything was a big mess, and even if-

JJ came all of so sudden running in, she looked scared and in a hurry.

Everyone´s attention was turned on JJ.

They were all very concerned. Emily had no idea what to say, why she was in such a hurry.

"JJ" Garcia spoke as the first. "Are you okay? I mean what just –"

"Seekers!" JJ exclaimed. "They are here, they are after us!"

What Seekers, how was that even possible? Reid and Morgan had seen them leave just a short time ago. Just as Reid just had told them…

"They are here, they are after us" JJ kept going.

Emily didn´t know what to think. They had to get out of there and fast.

They all knew how well trained the Seekers were, if they didn´t leave now, they wouldn´t stand a chance.

But everyone was just frozen, every one of them had known that this would happen one day and they had all prepared to this, but now it was reality.

"We have to get out of here!" Emily exclaimed, and broke the silence that was over them.

Rossi suddenly said. "Emily is right, we have to go and now."

But no one could remember what to do. They all just stood there, with no idea what to do.

"O-okay, we gotta get out of here. Tell Reid!" Emily said, and looked at the others.

"Let´s go!" Hotch agreed.

They all turned to the door and almost ran out; they needed to get away and now.

Emily was the first to enter the hallway, Reid stood just outside.

"Reid!" Emily said and walked over to him.

"What is going on?" Reid asked looking concerned from Emily to the team.

"JJ saw some Seekers outside" Emily answered Reid and looked him in the eyes.

"What?" Reid asked. "That´s not possible me and Morgan saw them leave."

"But they are here; we gotta get out of here!" Emily said and took Reid´s arm and started walking, dragging Reid after her.

But just as she did, Reid stopped and so did Emily, but just looked confused.

"Morgan and Henry!" Reid exclaimed.

Just as that Emily remembered. Morgan and Henry had left to find food, how could they possible forget about them!?

Reid looked confused a moment.

"I´ll go get them, you guys just go!" He finally declared.

"No we can´t just leave you" JJ said and stood by Emily´s side.

"Yes you can and you will!" Reid said back, but knew that they wouldn´t give in and continued. "Alone I will be more able to hide if the Seekers come."

Emily and JJ shared a look.

Emily didn´t know what to say, could they really just let him go like that?

She looked at him and made a fast decision.

"Okay, but you´d better hurry up!" Emily said, as Reid turned and ran.

But what Emily didn´t know, was what horrible future that would wait Reid…

**A/N: Really still so SSOOOORRRRRYYYY! In my class in Denmark I have this thing in Danish that I had to do. So I have been doing a lot of homework… Really sorry, also I will try to update sooner.**

**I really hope you like my story, if not please review and tell me ^^**

**Hope you all will keep reading! Please R&R and I will see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Disclaim: I do not own Criminal Minds or The Host, all rights are to Stephanie Meyer and CBS!  
All the mistakes are my own.

**Morgan  
A Hotel in Las Vegas  
01:25**

Morgan looked in the fridge there was still no food found, but it was hard to concentrate with everything that had just happened. Will...

He still couldn't believe it. They had all feared this, now what about his own family was they safe?  
Or like Will had they all been taken?

No, this was no time to wonder about that... Or were it just the right time?

It was maybe the time, but right now JJ and Henry was the ones who worried him.

They had lost someone who also the teamed cared about.

Just as Morgan moved to look in drawer, there was a sound from outside. Morgan moved to the door that was to the hallway, it sounded like people... But who? It was probably the team.

Morgan turned to the kitchen to look for food; it was a good way to distract him.

When they were on the run, it was hard to anything... They couldn't be outside, or do very much inside. It was hard to find a distraction.

Morgan turned to as he heard someone yell, something felt wrong.

As himself the team knew, that making too much sound would get the Seekers attention.

And if the Seekers got attention to this hotel, they would come right away.

As said the team knew these things, so why in the heavens would they make this much sound? Morgan wondered.

There had to be something wrong, but what?

It wouldn't be clever just too got out in the hallway, if the Seekers were there.

But if he didn't, on the other hand, he could get caught in here.

The Seekers had their own weapon, and if he stayed here they would use it against him. And then it would be all over for him.

Yet, he didn't know what was going on... This was a very though decision.

Not only would he risk his own life, but if he got caught, they could just use him to get to the team.

It was really hard to think of this, and now he had just about too much on his mind.

Morgan walked to the door facing the hallway, to listen closely. Maybe he could find out what was going on.

But he didn't hear anything, Morgan moved away from the door.

This was getting a little bit too weird...

What if the Seekers had...? No, there was no proof of that.

Suddenly Morgan thought he heard something... Who or what could it be?

Morgan turned fast and hid back the door, when it just opened.

"Morgan, Henry?!" It was just Reid.

Morgan went out of his hiding.

"Who's there?!" Reid exclaimed and pointed the flashlight he held at Morgan.

"Just me Reid" Morgan answered. "The question is what you are doing here?"

"The Seekers are here, we need to get out..." Reid voice faded as he looked around as if something was missing.

"Were is Henry?!" Reid asked and looked with fear at Morgan.

Morgan looked around, how could he forget about Henry?!

"I... I... "Morgan kept looking around, where was Henry?

"I don't know, I really don't..." Morgan finally declared.

Reid looked down as if he were thinking...

"Then..." Reid looked up at Morgan as he spoke. "Then I'll go looking for him, while you go to the team-"

Reid was just about to say more, when Morgan stopped him. "No! You can't just go"

"Yes, I can I'm much faster than the two of us, and I am smaller than you, so I can hide easier than you can!" Reid said back.

Morgan looked down for a moment, just to think about this.

It was a crazy idea... But it was the only idea.

"Okay, but you better be quick!" Morgan said. "I better see you again."

Reid nodded and ran out.

Morgan just stood there staring after him, knowing somehow that it was going to end badly.

**Reid**

**A Hotel in Las Vegas**

**01:40**

"Okay, but you better be quick!" Morgan said. "I better see you again."

Reid nodded and ran out.

How could Morgan just not know were Henry was?

No, not the time to accuse anyone.

Reid looked around the hotel, when he heard the Seekers coming near.

Reid took a fast decision and ran to a desk just standing there and hid under it.

Trying to be silent, he heard the Seekers going by.

"Anyone, we are not going to hurt anyone" Reid heard a female Seeker said out loud.

But Reid knew better, he just hoped that Henry knew that too, no matter where he was.

"I'll stay here, you go further" she said.

"Okay" Reid heard someone answer, a male, Reid recognized the voice it was... Will.

Reid closed his eyes for a moment, if he had to face them and fight them; he had to remember that the old Will was gone... That there was only a cold and brutal Soul left.

Reid slowly opened his eyes, he had to do this.

Reid turned to look that the Seekers had gone.

Fast, Reid stood up to look more around.

There was no hiding place here, when he suddenly heard something or someone sneeze.

It came from a big closet, just behind him.

Slowly Reid moved forward to open the closet and pointed the flash light to look inside.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry jumped out and hugged Reid in surprise.

"Hey Henry..." Reid said gladly as he hugged Henry back. "Alright, we need to go okay?"

"Okay" Henry said smiling; it was obvious that Henry had been scared.

But just as Reid was about to take Henry out, he heard something behind him...

Oh no, it was the Seekers!

They had turned, but why, if they just had gone away.

Reid made up a quick plan, and joined Henry in the closet.

"Uncle Spen-" Henry didn't get to say anymore as Reid silenced him.

"Do not move" Reid whispered to Henry as the Seekers slowly came.

Reid looked out, there was a small hole in the closet, the Seekers had stopped moving.

What were they waiting for?

Reid looked around in the closet and slowly put down the flashlight he had held.

There were a few jackets, a pair of shoes and a... What in the hell was that?

Reid took it up, and took a look at it...

Oh, for a genius he was not that smart, it was just s cane.

But wait a moment; he could use this to fight of the Seekers, if they caught them in here.

It would protect him, but what about Henry?

Reid looked down at his scared godson, what was the plan now?

Just wait around here till the Seekers had gone away.

No, if they found him and Henry... Well, then the future wasn't a bright one.

Reid had to do something.

In the theory, the Seekers had no idea how many humans there was here.

So if Reid distracted them, they wouldn't go after Henry?

But was that a good plan?

Reid had no other, so this was the plan now.

He took a deep breath and sat down to talk to Henry.

"Okay Henry, I'm going to go out... And meanwhile I want you to stay here until the people outside is gone, after they have gone you go after your mommy okay?"

Henry looked sad, as if he knew what was going too happened, but he nodded.

Reid gave Henry a fast hug and stood up again.

Taking a last look at Henry, he opened the closet door with one fear:

What was going to happen to him?

**A/N:**

**Well... now this is only one chapter, but the second chapter is being writing as we talk. Or write... well, whatever, I will be back hopefully soon!**

**Hope to see ya all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Disclaim: I do not own Criminal Minds or The Host; all rights are to Stephanie Meyer and CBS!  
All the mistakes are my own.

**SORRY, for being this late! My school is really keeping me away from my lovely iPad and computer. So I´m so sorry... But hope you like this!**

**Reid**

**A Hotel in Las Vegas**

**2:24 AM**

Taking a last look at Henry, he opened the closet door.

And with the cane in the hand Reid stepped forward.

The Seekers attention turned on Reid.

Reid walked back, as The Seekers walked to him.

"Please stay calm, we don´t want to hurt you" one of the female Seekers started to try to calm him down.

"No, you are killers!" Reid exclaimed and used the cane to keep them on distance.

Will walked to Reid, Will had something in his hand but Reid couldn´t see what it was.

"Come on, just follow us and no harm will get to you, please don´t." Will got closer to Reid and tried to reach out for him.

"No!" Reid said back, and saw that he now was surrounded by Seekers.

"Please, just settle down we don´t need to hurt you, just go with us." Another Seeker behind Reid tried to get to him, but he turned and made sure they weren´t going to get him.

Now he had another problem, how was he going to get away?

Reid had no idea how to get away; he was surrounded so there was no escape.

Was he really going to die here, right at this spot, right now...

No!

Reid had to do something, but there was only one option and he wasn´t sure to take that chance. But if he looked back at it was it all he could do.

He owed to his team, friends and family to try to survive. They had all let him run, let him take care of this so he had to live,

"Please don´t hurt yourself, come with us" The female Seeker tried again to get Reid to follow them, but this time Reid had a plan.

"Like hell I will" Reid said back angrily.

He stepped forward and hit one of the Seekers in the head with the cane.

As the Seeker fell to the grown, Reid ran towards the nearest escape door, and found some stair which he ran up.

He quickly looked behind him to see if anyone as following him, and yes... Will was the only one to following him, but Reid didn´t want to hurt Will in any way.

Reid ran faster and faster up the stairs as he reached the next floor and just ran.

He had no mind with him, only one thought as he ran: Survive this!

Just as Reid ran to a corridor, the only escape was a window. But Reid had no idea what floor he was on...

But he had no choice, he didn´t want to give the Souls another body just to use.

Reid ran towards the window, with a clear plan... Just not a very good plan for him.

As he jumped out the window, everything felt like it was in slow motion, many thoughts ran through his mind.

His mother, his father, Henry, JJ, Will, Hotch, Blake, Emily, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi and Maeve, everyone he had ever met and cared for.

But the last thing went trough his mind as he fell to the ground, was that almost everyone of who he had known was still alive, still living their lives.

Then all became black for a long time, it almost felt like a dream. Everything was black around him, everything. But then in the horizon...

There was a light, but not a warm one. It was cold, almost as bad as the darkness. But Reid somehow knew that he had to follow the light to survive.

**Healer Sky Waters**

**Healing Facility/ Healing Room**

**11:23 AM**

Healer Sky had just heard that a new body had come to her region in Chicago and that this body needed to be taken care off very gentle and that the human had almost died from jumping out from a hotel.

Sky walked down the hallway. Her own human body was weak; all humans were generally slow on everything.

Finally she had reached the Healing Room number 04.

"Hello Healer Sky, I have been waiting for you" a male Seeker approached her. "I am Lion Forest"

Sky walked forward to look at the human body.

"Who is this?" Sky asked as she saw the human.

Male, taller than normal humans, little long light brown hair, he was white almost pale in the skin, he looked very skinny... It was fantastic that he had survived the fall.

"This humans name was Spencer Reid; he belonged to the human organization named FBI. Now he had joined to be a rebel" Lion answered. "My host was a friend of Spencer here, which was how I found him."

"I see" Sky understood, that this meant there were more humans left. She knew that there were rebels around the Earth, but this was the first one she had ever seen in real life. "I´ll get him ready just now."

Sky took some medicine; this human had suffered a lot... Not only from the fall, but also sign of hunger. The others had been right, this human really needed care.

Slowly she opened the human's mouth and sprayed the medicine in. The humans medicine was so primitive, on all of the worlds she had been to, the Earth was one of the most primitive societies she'd ever seen and she had lived for many thousands years.

"It´s amazing how he survives that fall, Lion" Sky said looking at him.

"This one wants to live his life" Lion said looking at the host. "I think my body knew this guy, both were rebels until caught."

"He's ready" Sky said, finally this human was ready to be the host of yet another soul, just as her assistant came in with a new arrived Soul.

"Healer Sky, here is the new Soul your requested." The assistant named Quill Timer said and laid the cyrotank on the table beside the human body.

"Okay, let´s start." Sky said and took a laser from a table beside her. Delicately she took the laser to the human's neck and cut it open. No blood came, of cause there ever came any, the human body was too cold for the blood to float.

Sky turned away to the cyrotank, this was the best moment of her job, to give a soul a new body. Sky opened the cyrotank; the light from it slightly blurred Sky's sight as the soul now could be seen. Very carefully she reached the soul and took it up and turned again to the human. Sky reached for the open cut on the human's neck, the soul found it´s way, as always. As the soul had found the way inside the human the cut healed quickly, now soon would the soul take control.

The human, now soul opened his eyes quickly, and the light circles filled his eyes. His head turned to look up. The soul needed to adjust to thee body.

"Hello, I´m healer Sky, what would you like me to call you? You are one with many lives behind, on very many worlds; there must have been a name?" Sky looked at the soul asking.

There was a pause as the human turned his head and looked at Sky as he answered.

"Call... Me..."

**Please Review, and umm... I want to give the Soul a not very human name, but yet to be made human. I still want for it to start with W as Wanderer, so if you got any names human or Soul name please leave it in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaim: I do not own Criminal Minds or The Host, all rights are to Stephanie Meyer and CBS!

All the mistakes are my own.

**About the name... I was randomly surfing the internet, when I hit this mysterious site. And I have no idea what the name was... But anyway, I ran though a couple of names and found this one.. I did really like your names, and maybe they will fit others carachters. Also know will it be more the soul´s POV, so I might not go away from him in a long a long time... Yet I feel you all need to know what happened to Henry and the others so I WILL write that! Also the time standing will no longer be there. I´m sorry if you liked it, but it really takes my time to do because I´m not used to use AM and PM...**

**Also sorry, I havn´t updated lately. But my 7th school year is comming for an end in Denmark, so I´m busy.**

**But yeah, I love all readers and hope you love this chapter!**

**Unknown**

**Healing room**

"Call... me..." His voice refused to work alright, but at last he got it. "Call me... Wenzel." It was a proper name for him, on his other planet it had been his name and now again.

Healer Sky smiled down to him. "I guess that´s what I will be calling you".

"I guess it is..." Wenzel answered, it was weird to hear his voice in a new body. He never got complete familliar with this feeling of being in a new body.

Lion stepped forward as he heard Wenzels voice getting better. This was a big step to catch the rebels and so knew Wenzel already knew that this body had suffered a lot. More than his previous body´s.

"What.. um.. " Wenzels voice cracked and he looked very fustrated as it didn´t work. Normally he would have been ready to use this host right now, but something seemed to go wrong everytime he tired to say anything.

"Your body was set out for a lot of distress, like falling from a great hight. Also humans are so much different from other host´s we have taken before in time, so there is gonna go sometime before you can master all abilities." Sky smiled. "Also this host has been in a unnormal trauma, he jumped out of the window trying to survive, which lead for you being able to-"

Lion looked at Wenzel to Sky as he intettupted. "When will he be able to work?!" In a very much more than excited voice.

"He needs rest." Sky simple answered. Wenzel felt slightly better, the medine his body had been given yet he felt kind of weird... Of cause he felt weird, but this was different like something was worng.

"Of cause Healer..." Lion said obviously dissapointed on that out come.

Wenzel looked at the side of him and saw that Sky had some clothes for him. "Can I have those?" He wondered and looked up to Sky.

"There were ment for you, much more will be waiting for you here is a bit to chose from. I´ll leave you to it and another Seeker named De Forest will come and show you your room." Sky replied and left the room with Lion.

For Wenzel the silence was relaxing, both Sky and Lion had tlak so much. Slowly Wezel sat up and swung his legs so he sat at the edge of the table he had been laying on. It had been cold onlylaying there in underwear at a metal table, now he just had to get some clothes on.

Now came the hard part, walk... Carefully he sat down his first foot, there was some exictment to walk for the first time in a new body. He sat down both feet and stepped forward to take some clothes on. I was pretty easy to chose which clothes he would take. A white shirt, blue jeans, he didn´t know why but two pair different socks and black sneakers. Wenzel used a moment just to get used to this feeling and then started walking towards the door. It was a good start, even though he still felt like something was wrong...?

**At team**

**Hotel in Las Vegas**

Henry ran toward his mom as he saw them coming, he had been so scared it was hard to breath. As he met JJ they hugged and cried in over joy. But for JJ something was wrong... Where was Spence, he had promised to come back?

The others also took notice of Reid missing, they all turned to look if he where coming around the corner, but no Reid to be seen at all.

JJ slowly let go of Henry and asked him. "Where is Uncle Spence?" JJ looked very serious at her son.

"Don´t know, he went out to help" Henry simple answered for JJ it was obvious that Reid had tried to get the Seekers away, but had it helped?

Suddenly Morgan stepped forward and replied to JJ. "When away I noticed a door standing `Security DO NOT PASS`, my guess is that there is some kind of surveillance at this place... After all we are in Vegas".

The others nodded in a agreement, they all wanted to know what had happened and if Reid was somewhere needing help.

They all walked together to the Security room in silence. They all hoped that he was alive, yet that litttle voice in the back of their heads told them that this did not look good and that Reid might be gone.

Finally they reached the security room, of cause Garcia was the first to enter walking staight to the computer. "Okay this is a very new system and there is very many camera´s so... If the cameras is placed right we can find out what has happen."

Everyone simply nodded as Garcia started the computer. "Okay, now I first need to hack into the system. When that is done I have to find the camera... Henry do you remember where you and Reid where?" Garcia asked while looking at the screen hacking in to the system.

"Big hall, don´t remember." Henry answered and snuggled to JJ. Obivously he was very scared.

"That´s okay Henry, I´ll try to find that point where Reid was, but this Hotel seemes to have a lot of cameras all over... This will take some time." Garcia declared and concentrated on finding Reid.

"Work as fast as you can Baby Girl, we have to find him." Morgan motivated and turned to the others. This was going to a very long night for everyone.

**Please Review, and love see ya! Next chapter will be about Reid inside of Wenzel... SO look forward for it!**


End file.
